


If You Never Try... (R-NC-17) Spike/Xander

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	If You Never Try... (R-NC-17) Spike/Xander

**Title** : If You Never Try...  
 **Author** : [](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/profile)[**spike_1790**](http://spike-1790.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Warnings** : m/m sex, probably some bad language  
 **Table** : C  
 **Prompt** : #322- What doesn't kill you... @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) , #03- television 1959 or before & #06- movies 1960s @[](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) popculture table and #048 – Massage  & #65- Bed @ [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : R-nc-17  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Also, this is week 30 of my tamingthemuse, so yay! :)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

 **Summary** : Xander isn't gay, and neither is Spike. No really... Well... Kinda...

  
  


Once again, Xander had drawn the short straw and had spent his evening being bait. It should have been an easy task- wait for the demon to find him, then wait for Buffy to kill the demon before it ate him. Little action, lots of standing around in graveyards. Fun.

But once again, something had gone wrong. Yes, a demon had taken an interest in him. No, it hadn't been the demon they had expected, and no, it didn't melt under Willow's potion, it just got pissed. Then it somehow managed to treble in size and clone itself, leaving Buffy fighting one copy, and Xander running like hell from the other.

For something that looked like a nine-foot tall blue bath sponge, the demon could move. And boy, did it _stink_! Sunnydale dump had nothing on this thing- it reeked like nothing Xander had ever encountered, including the socks he had found shoved in the back of his locker in high school that one time.

He had been distracted by a shout from his left hand side. That had been when Spike made his appearance, throwing a stake with deadly accuracy in the direction of the demon's heart. The demon, however, had acted like Spike wasn't there, and took advantage of Xander's momentary distraction to send a spray of bright purple liquid over Xander's back. It stung.

Spike's hand closed around the human's wrist, catching him as he stumbled. The chip fired as the bones in Xander's wrist protested their rough treatment and Spike roared in pain. That made the sponge monster back up a few paces. A vampire was a dangerous opponent, and even if the human looked so very yummy, fighting a vampire wasn't high on it's list of things to do.

So Spike and Xander made their swift exit to the crypt. They had run as fast as had been possible given Spike's fading migraine and the pain Xander had been in from the stinging on his back. His lungs burned with the effort of keeping his legs moving, and he could feel his heartbeat in every bit of his body. He had nearly sobbed in relief when the familiar stone structure came into view, and when Spike had all but dragged him inside, Xander had made no complaints.

Xander collapsed, panting, on the floor of Spike's crypt. Spike was panting just as heavily, but had managed to stay on his feet after slamming the crypt door.

“Well, that was fun,” Spike said, rolling his eyes as he slid to the floor next to the exhausted human.

Xander glanced at the vampire, but it suddenly seemed like too much effort to think of something devastatingly cutting and witty“Well, you know what they say- 'what doesn't kill us...'”

“Makes us old and cranky before our time?” Spike supplied.

“I was going to go with 'makes us stronger', but I suppose your version works too.”

They sat in what could have passed to companionable silence apart from the fact that both were very aware that they hated each other. Spike seemed to get restless after a few minutes, and began fiddling with his lighter before letting the flame touch the tip of a cigarette pulled from one of the deep pockets of his duster. When the quiet seemed to get too much for him, he nudged Xander's elbow. “How come you got stuck being bate? Didn't your demon girl have something to say about that?”

“Anya? She sorta left. Something about too much time in cemeteries and not enough orgasms and could you _please_ forget I even mentioned that?” 

Spike chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. “Can't say as I blame her. As long as you, Slayer and Red are doing your  _Three Stooges_ routine, you'll never be able to hold down a steady relationship.” 

Xander glared at the blonde. “This coming from the guy who thought that insane was an excellent characteristic in a girlfriend.”

“Say what you will about my Dru; she was brighter than most gave her credit for.” Spike took a deep drag on his cigarette before glancing at the brunette again. “She wanted you, y'know. Wouldn't shut up about the pretty dark kitten. Said she wanted us all to play together.”

“I can honestly say that I'm glad that never happened,” Xander said with a shudder.

“I'm not,” Spike shrugged. “Could have been fun.”

Xander looked nervous. “The chip doesn't mind you thinking about hurting me?”

“The kind of playing Dru had in mind? Wouldn't have hurt.”

“Oh. _Ohh! Ewww!”_

Spike laughed. “Could have been a good bit of fun, pet,” he leered.

Xander looked sceptical. “Sex with a vampire that makes Norman Bates look sane isn't high on my list of priorities.”

“So you'd shag me but not Dru?” Spike asked.

“Again, eww. And I'm not gay,” Xander explained.

Spike shrugged again. “Neither am I. Doesn't stop me having a good time. And you can't know for sure until you try. Besides, not everything in this life can be divided up into neat little categories.”

“Yes they can. Good, evil. Gay, straight. Sweet, savoury... All good categories...”

“What about if Ted Bundy killed Hitler?”

“That would never happen, see, cause they lived at different times.”

“It was a hypothetical question, you tit,” Spike replied, a touch of annoyance in his voice. “They're both 'evil', as you would term it, but if a lesser evil kills a greater evil, doesn't that make him less than good but not really bad?”

“Are you saying that serial killers are not evil?” Xander asked. There were far too many philosophical theories flying around for him to be comfortable.

Spike growled softly, growing frustrated. “No. I'm just saying that there are degrees of good and bad. You're not exactly a saint, but you still claim to be good.”

“I am good,” Xander mumbled. But that seemed to be the end of the conversation, so he didn't pursue Spike's lack of an answer. Both were quiet for a while, and Xander became absorbed in the scuttling of a Spider on the ceiling.

“Would you be up for it? Shagging, I mean?” Spike asked quietly.

Xander didn't turn to look at him, just kept watching the spider as it began to spin its web. “I'm not gay.”

“And I told you I'm not either. But you can't deny that a bloke knows what feels good, better than any bint would know.” Spike had inched closer to the brunette, now so close that Xander could feel the whisper of his breath against his neck. “I could make it so good for you,” he murmured.

Against his will, Xander felt his traitorous cock rising at the imagery, the ghost of Spike's breath, the closeness of their bodies. Spike's fingers drifted over Xander's thigh and a groan escaped the human's throat. His erection throbbed against his jeans, and he turned to hide the evidence from Spike.

The skin on his back twinged, reminding him of his run in with the Spitting Sponge, and he hissed in pain. The pain had the very welcome side effect of wilting the unwanted erection, but meant that Spike had taken it upon himself to check out Xander's back.

Spike's hands were cold. They drifted over the skin on Xander's back, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

“Stay still, pet. Should have something that'll numb it a little,” Spike said, standing up and crossing the space to the lower level of the crypt. He disappeared down the trapdoor and Xander could hear him rummaging about, then a crash, then cursing. Spike's head popped up from the trapdoor. “Come down here and I'll get your back sorted.” Xander didn't move. “C'mon, Whelp. Unless you feel like getting shirtless where you are, all cold like.”

Spike could see Xander visibly weighing up the options. When Xander made to stand, Spike climbed the rest of the way up to help the human stand. Together they managed to get Xander down the ladder with only the tiniest amount of trouble and out of his shirt. Spike held it up, and Xander wasn't entirely surprised to see that where the demon's spit had landed, there were singed holes.

“Well, that's ruined,” Spike had helpfully informed him. “Now get on the bed and I'll sort the burns out. You're lucky, really- that monstrosity you call a shirt took most of acid.” Spike threw the ruined shirt back through the trapdoor. “I'll throw it out later.” He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the large space beside him encouragingly.

Xander hesitated again. He looked around the room. Spike had somehow managed to make the space into an inviting bedroom, although just how he had managed to get the bed in, Xander couldn't work out. There were candles on the bedside table, and a battered book, the title of which Xander couldn't see. There were stacks of books on the floor too, some he recognised as being part of Giles' collection, left behind on his re-return to England. Xander had assumed Anya had sold them. One of the stacks had been knocked over, revealing the corner of a chest of drawers. The bottom draw was open, and Xander could see what looked to be a first aid kit.

“You have a lot of use for band aids and antiseptic wipes?” Xander asked, trying to ease his nerves and delay getting on the bed.

“You'd be surprised,” Spike replied dryly. “Get your arse moving, Harris. I wanna get some kip, sleep off the last of my government issue migraine.”

Xander felt an unexpected pang of guilt and stopped stalling. He lowered himself onto the surprisingly soft bed, tensing when Spike straddled his legs. Spike said nothing, just unscrewed the lid of a jar and poured some of the thick liquid onto Xander's back. He began rubbing the soothing fluid over the burnt skin, and some of the tension in Xander's muscles dissipated.

“What is that stuff?” Xander asked.

Spike kept up a steady massage, easing aches that Xander hadn't known were there to begin with. “Something Glinda brewed up for me. Daylight ain't a friend of mine,” he chuckled.

Xander didn't have an answer to that, so he stayed quiet and let Spike's strong, talented hands work their magic. The pain was gone, and he felt like he was floating, left boneless from the best massage of his life.

“Don't go all weird, okay? But you'll need to take these off,” Spike said, plucking at the waistband of Xander's jeans. There's a burn here,” his fingers caressed the edge of the damaged area, letting Xander know where he meant.

Two opposing thoughts sprung into Xander's head; 'oh hell no' followed closely by 'more massage? Great, go ahead!'. What was vocalised came out more as a strangled squeak that Spike seemed to take as an affirmative.

One slender hand slid between Xander's stomach and the bed, wriggling down until it reached the button on his jeans. Then the hand was gone and the jeans were dropped on the floor next to the bed.

Spike's hands skimmed over the firm globes of flesh. Okay, maybe he had embellished a little on the size of the burn, but what was a little white lie amongst sort-of-but-not-really friends? His cock twitched and began to fill at the sight before him. Biting his lip to control himself, Spike drizzled another line of lotion from Xander's shoulders down the line of his spine.

Xander revelled in the feel of Spike's hands finishing their slow, skilful massage. He could hear Spike breathing, _panting,_ and felt the nearly imperceptible thrusting of his hips. To his credit, Xander didn't flinch when cool fingers slid from the curve of his ass to between his legs. Spike moaned.

“Can I...? Please...?” Spike begged, stroking one finger over the hidden entrance to Xander's body.

It wasn't what Xander was expecting. There was none of the gross-out factor he was sure would be there. There wasn't even a 'this is Spike, vampire' issue. There was just the incredible sensation he'd never felt before, centred in a place he'd never thought of touching 'that way' before.

Then Spike's finger slid inside, up to the first knuckle, and things got a whole lot better. Xander's cock was instantly harder than he could ever remember it being, and smearing pre-cum onto Spike's sheets. Spike was thrusting his hips, trying to get friction that wasn't being offered.

The finger inside him slid in further and knocked _something_ that set off fireworks behind Xander's eyelids. It felt good. Beyond good. So far beyond good, it was in the region of incredible. He heard the slide of Spike's zipper lowering, and for a moment he thought things were going to go in a direction he wasn't quite ready for, but then the familiar sound of flesh on flesh, accompanied by the grunts he _knew_ meant Spike was jerking off.

Spike kept on pressing that magic spot inside Xander's body, and all too soon, Xander felt the tell-tale tingling down his spine and his balls drew up. With a strangled yell, he shot his load onto Spike's silk bed sheets.

Above him, out of site, Spike froze. The rush of orgasm was fantastic. He thought he might have mirrored Xander's yell, but couldn't really tell thanks to the rushing in his ears.

When it was over, and both men were satisfied, Spike lowered himself onto the bed next to Xander, admiring the way the splashes of semen looked on the brunette's skin. He turned to say something, but the words died in his throat when he saw Xander, sleeping soundly. Spike smiled, yawned, and snuggled down for a sleep too. They could deal with the repercussions later.

  



End file.
